


Cheated On: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [6]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in this Canon, I don't like Damien or Rire enough to include them in this series, Kidnapping, Ren Dies in the Canon, and the like, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-Situation requested by a Wattpad user.-Of course they're not going to be perfect. Loyal. You expect them to be, but sooner or later, you have to face reality.
Relationships: Akira Kojima/Reader, Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Sano Kojima/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Akira Kojima

  * Sano let it slip one night when he was coming back from The Snake Pit.
  * Akira didn’t really have a good reason; it was about the opportunity.
  * Sparked a small argument for when he came home.

-

Nights at home were boring when Akira and Sano were both out of the house. _______ ended up making herself dinner, wandering around the house (except the parts Sano had locked up) and watching whatever movies she could find on DVD. She had to have watched each one _at least _once, usually either cheesy action movies or foreign movies completely in Japanese.

It was around midnight, and she had fallen asleep on the couch before she heard the door open. She stood up, hoping to see Akira, but instead saw Sano come in with someone in his arms. Her voice got caught up in her throat: she knew this situation. It was what Sano did to her when she wandered into his lab. The girl was completely unconscious. She stared for a moment before finally whispering, “Where’s Akira? He didn’t come home with you?”

Sano rolled his eyes, trying to push past her. “Get out of my way, I’m busy.”

_______ moved in front of him, sudden confidence. She knew it would take very little effort for Sano to get past her, but it was less about the physical barrier she was causing and more about getting in his way. “Where’s Akira?”

“I don’t know, last time I saw him he was attached to the lips of some girl at the bar,” Sano muttered absent-mindedly before pausing and realizing what he let slip. “Shit.”

_______’s eyes went wide. “He was _what?_”

Sano finally pushed past her. “Whatever, it’s none of my business. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something important to attend to.” With that being the only thing Sano told her, he disappeared into his lab and locked the door behind him. ______ knew it was only a matter of time before she’d start to hear muffled screams.

Meanwhile, _______ walked over to her and Akira’s room, slumping down and sitting on the mattress. Suddenly she felt wide awake, thinking about Akira making out with someone else at the bar where they met. _Why would he do that? Didn’t he tell me that he cared about me? This doesn’t make any sense. _Part of her was wondering _why _Akira would do this, another part of her was wondering why she was so surprised. Did she really expect Akira to be the perfect boyfriend? Who was she trying to kid?

She was still awake by the time Akira got home around two in the morning, and he was surprised to see her awake. Usually by the time he got home ______ was fast asleep, but that wasn’t the case tonight. He tried giving her a smile. “Is something wrong?” he asked. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

______ looked up at him with a blank expression. She knew that what Sano said was going to bother her unless she got it off her chest. She didn’t know what she was expecting from telling him, she just knew she had to let him know that she knew. “I can’t get to sleep. Sano… Sano told me that you were out late with some girl you met at the bar.”

“Sano really told you about that? Jeez,” Akira sighed, starting to take of his jacket and jewelry before sitting next to _______. “I guess there’s no point in telling you that it didn’t happen since my brother sold me out. Jerk.”

“Why’d you do it?” ______ asked. “I thought… well, I thought we had a good thing going. Is it because I can’t leave or go out with you? I’d love to do that with you, but Sano-”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Akira put an arm around her. “The girl came up to me, told me I was hot and threw herself on me. Didn’t really feel like telling her I had a girlfriend held captive at home, so I went with it. She wanted to come home with me, but for obvious reasons, that didn’t happen.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you didn’t bring her home, you just made out with her for a few hours?” _______ sighed. “Akira, I love you. Don’t you care about that?”

Akira rolled his eyes and put an arm around her, pulling her towards him. “Of course I do. I’m just not used to… whatever this is. Give me a minute to figure things out, and if it makes you feel better… I’ll promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

______ was worried about believing him too soon, but in the situation, she didn’t have any other choice. She just turned around, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. “Goodnight, Akira,” she muttered, hoping she’d forget the whole ordeal.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * You overheard Sano and Akira talking about having their fun with one of Sano’s newest experiment who Akira started getting attached to.
  * Once you told Sano you knew, you started crying more than you suspected you would.
  * You got upset for _obvious _reasons, and Sano just happened to care about you more than his brother’s happiness in the moment.

-

______ always knew when Sano was trying to keep something from her. She usually left it alone, not wanting to intercede, it usually wasn’t a big deal. Sometimes it was even something sweet, a surprise just for her. This time, however, it was different. She could hear Sano and Akira talking, planning something, but they’d never say anything she could understand. They always spoke in Japanese, and the vibe from the situation was beginning to make ______ feel sick.

Then, the night came.

Sano had brought home a new experiment, nothing that ______ wasn’t used to. Sano would bring new experiments home, run his tests, and then kill them. Ever since taking ______ under his wing, he never did anything sexual or romantic with them. Not like what the two of them did. Tonight was one of the nights he’d be experimenting, and a sudden curiosity filled ______, so she decided to wander out of her room. Out of the doll room, and past Akira’s room until she stood in front of the door to his lab. _I shouldn’t go in, _she thought to herself. Right as she was about to turn around, she heard something from inside the lab. Something she knew the sound of.

Moans. Three different pairs of them.

Shock filled her, and she stopped in her tracks, frozen and still listening. She wanted to stop and walk away, but she couldn’t seem to move her feet. Suddenly tears filled her eyes, and she ran off and back to Sano’s room, facing down on the bed and crying.

Nearly an hour later, Sano came back into his room, surprised to see ______ the way she was. the makeup he had put her in earlier that day was smudged, her hair looked ratted as if she had been rolling around, and her eyes were puffy while her cheeks looked swollen. He knew right away that she had been crying. She was curled up into a ball on his bed and was looking at her knees, not moving when he came into the room. Sano sat down next to her. “______, is something wrong?”

“I heard you,” ______ said, finally looking up and looking at Sano with glassy eyes. “I know what you sound like, Sano. I never wanted to think that you did that with anyone else, I… I thought I was special.” She put her head in between her knees and Sano felt her lightly sob again.

Sano pulled her close to him. “I wasn’t my idea; it was Akira’s idea. He was the one who wanted to do that, it was a one-time thing. That’s not what I want to do with my experiments, that’s my brother’s idea of fun. He’s become quite fond of that captive, and I don’t know why.”

“Is that supposed to help?” ______ asked. “I didn’t think it would be that easy for you. I should’ve known better.”

Sano took her by the chin, making her look up at him. “You are the only one for me, I promise you. I love you, ______, and I don’t use those words lightly. If it’ll make you feel better…” Sano trailed off, standing up again and grabbing something from his desk. “I’ll go prove it.”

______ didn’t know what he meant at first while Sano disappeared from the room. Moments later, the entire house was filled with screams, and ______ thought she could hear Sano laugh. That’s when she realized what Sano was doing, and deep inside…

It made her feel better.


	3. Strade

  * Trigger warning in this chapter for heavily implied nonconsensual sex. It’s Strade, it’s Boyfriend to Death, this entire series starts with a warning, but I thought I’d re-state it.
  * With a captive, of course. You couldn’t really say you were surprised. However, there was a strange element to it. You didn’t expect to get upset over it.
  * Living with Strade will break your mind. Soon enough, you stop being able to recognize trauma.

-

The noise from the basement was overwhelming sometimes. Usually, it was the sound of screaming, and sometimes the sound of Strade laughing. _______ could hear everything when she was in the living room, trying her best to just focus on whatever she was working on. She could go upstairs, but Strade’s room didn’t help with the noise and her old room was locked up and repurposed.

Either location, she wouldn’t be able to avoid the screaming.

Though this time, she heard something different. There was the usual screaming, then she heard a chorus of the captive girl yelling ‘no,’ then suddenly, it was muffled. No more screaming. Instead, it was replaced by a sound all too familiar to ______. Strade wasn’t a quiet moaner, his moans were as loud as his laugh and his voice. He wasn’t quiet in any aspect of his life until it came down to kidnapping.

______ froze. A part of her felt sympathy for the girl downstairs, and she wanted nothing more than to run downstairs and save her, tear Strade off of her and stop the entire situation. She knew it wasn’t possible, though. The collar around her neck made it so Strade always had the advantage.

Another part of her, a bigger part she wanted to deny, was _upset. _Strade usually never got intimate with the captives he took, he’d get aroused and then come upstairs and take it out on ______ instead. _What made her so special? _______ found herself thinking, glancing at the basement door. Ten minutes later, Strade came back upstairs, looking disheveled. He knew she heard everything, and he just smiled at her. “I’m going to go to bed. Are you joining me soon?”

“I want to finish this section,” ______ lied, showing him the book she had been holding, but ignoring. “I’m trying to practice my German. I’m getting better.”

“Wenn du es sagst, schatz.” Strade mumbled, heading up the stairs. Once she heard him get to the top and close the door to his bedroom, ______ put down the book and headed down the stairs.

Going into basement and seeing the girl tied to the pole was bringing back memories ______ thought she put behind her. The memory of first waking up down here, the first time Strade tortured her, the first time Strade forced himself on her. He was completely out of it, there was a look in his eyes she’d never forget. _I wonder if he gave her that same look._

______ rounded the corner, seeing the captive face to face for the first time. At first glance, she knew exactly why Strade took her. They had the same hair color, eye color, skin tone. Even their noses looked similar. The captive opened her eyes, staring at ______. Before she could say anything, ______ put a finger to her lips. “Keep your voice down. He’s right upstairs and he’ll hear us if we make any noise.”

The girl stared, wide-eyed and scared looking, and nodded slowly. ______ was failing to see the terror on her face, she couldn’t stop thinking of Strade down here with her. She didn’t think she cared before now, but suddenly, it mattered. A lot. _Am I finally losing it? _she thought, sitting down and getting on the same level as the girl. “I should probably tell you that I’m the reason you’re here. If you didn’t look anything like me, you’d still be out there instead of in here.”

“What’s that around your neck?” the girl asked suddenly. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Strade’s own design,” ______ told her, standing up again. She was moving without thinking, her actions taking a backseat in her mind. She was barely aware of what she was about to do. “Delivers a top-rate shock if I get too close to any exits or windows. Can you get your wrists out of those binds?”

“Just one,” the girl struggled for a moment before slipping one hand free. ______ watched as the girl eyed the scars spread across her body, each one given to her by Strade’s knives. “How long… how long have you been here?”

“I’ve stopped counting the days,” ______ was barely paying attention when she grabbed a knife, turning back to the girl. “Strade keeps the captives he likes, but there’s only one of these special collars to go around. I’m not in the business of getting replaced.”

Before the girl could say anything, ______ brought the knife up to her own arm, giving herself a self-inflicted cut that was deep enough to draw blood right away. She let out a loud scream before tossing the knife on the ground between the two of them. “Strade!” _______ screamed. “Help!”

Right away, ______ could hear the girl start to beg, asking why she was doing this, but ______ ignored her, instead listening to the footsteps that were drawing nearer. The basement light flickered on, and Strade came into view. “What’s going on?” he asked, anger clear in his voice. Who he was angry at was currently unclear.

“I’m sorry Strade, I thought that it wouldn’t hurt to bring her water or something, but I shouldn’t have interfered. I should just listen to you, I didn’t know that she got into your knives, if I did, I wouldn’t have come down,” ______ lied, crying real tears to make herself a little more believable.

Strade, in his fury, didn’t catch on that she was lying. “I’ll punish you for that later, liebling. For now,” he looked over at the captive, his eyes full of fire. “You cut my girlfriend, and you really should’ve just stayed still.”

Next thing _____ knew, Strade was pulling an axe out of it’s place, and was hacking at the captive. He whacked repeatedly, and as the blood started getting everywhere, a small part of ______ felt relieved.


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * You can never really know what Cain is up to when he’s on the surface, especially since he can’t take you up there with him.
  * There’s been a few times where you suspect something is off, but nothing set you off more than when you found out.
  * Cain tries to assure you that you really are the only one he cares about. Sex is sometimes business for him.

-

_______ couldn’t seem to get her mind right when Cain was gone for long periods at a time. She knew that Cain had his own business on the surface, something she knew very little about, but he usually wasn’t gone for this long. She worried that maybe he and Damien were getting in each other’s way again, or maybe he really is taking something too far, but she couldn’t stop worrying. She decided to draw a bath and slip into it, hoping to relax and clear her thoughts.

Once the warm water was surrounding her, she closed her eyes and leaned back. She was so sure she was home alone until she heard Cain’s voice. “Mind if I join you?” he asked, but when ______ opened her eyes and looked over, he was already taking off his clothes.

______ smiled, sitting up so he had room to get in behind her. She preferred to sit on his lap when they took a bath together, and the tub was large enough to make that possible. “Go ahead,” she told him. “I didn’t think you were coming back tonight. I haven’t heard from you in a few days. I thought maybe you abandoned me.”

Cain slipped in the bath, wrapping his arms around her. “My love, I’ll never leave you alone. You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Cain whispered. He started to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck. “Your skin is so soft; I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself while I’ve been gone.”

That’s when she smelt it. Mixed into Cain’s hair was the faint smell of perfume, or maybe just lotion or bodywash, that ______ _knew _he didn’t own. _______ was familiar with all of his cologne and favorite smells, and this wasn’t one of them. It smelt like vanilla or shea butter. “Cain, where have you been?” she asked, her tone from before completely different. The tone of a loving, playful spouse was gone and the tone of someone who was scared and slightly angry and upset appeared.

Cain paused for a moment. “Taking care of business elsewhere. Hopping around a few levels of Hell, purgatory and the living. Why?” he asked, but he knew what this was about. He just didn’t expect her to pick up on it so fast.

“I know that smell, and it’s not yours,” ______ pulled away, floating to the other side of the bath. “Were you with someone else?”

Cain didn’t answer right away, but in the silence, ______ knew what the answer was. Immediately her breathing changed, and she looked into the water, not able to face Cain. _Fuck, _Cain thought. _Why do I care so much about her? I don’t want to see her like this. _“Hey, ______, listen. It wasn’t for pleasure; it was for my own personal gain.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” ______ laughed, but it was empty. “I don’t know what I expected with you being gone for so long, but I guess I just wanted to believe that I was different than everyone else you messed around with.”

Cain took her by the waist, pulling her towards him so she was sitting on top of him again. This time, his grip was tight and there wasn’t a way for her to move out of it. “You are. Like I said, it wasn’t for pleasure. You’re the only one I care enough about to pay special attention to. I’m sorry if you feel left out, but I promise you that you’re not…” Cain trailed off, moving his hand down her side and beginning to rub her thigh. He leaned closer to her ear. “Let me show you just how much I care,” he whispered.

After nearly ten minutes, ______ was forgetting all about why she was upset with him.


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * Lawrence is horrible at talking to people in person, so his case is different because it wasn’t a face-to-face affair, it was an online one.
  * Not any less hurtful, though. Just easier to dismiss.
  * Lawrence has a special ability to make you feel like everything he does is in your best interest.

-

The key to Lawrence maintaining control over ______, of course, was the keyring. Since they had both come to an agreement about her keeping her limbs, they also had an agreement about the keyring. If she tried to go after it, it was game over. He’d unlock everything and take her arms and legs instead.

In that same respect, he let her use his phone sometimes. Rules attached, the same kind that if broken, she’d lose her limbs. So, whenever she used it, Lawrence would keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn’t trying anything tricky. After a few months, though, he started to relax more around her. He started to think that she really did love him, that maybe it wasn’t an illusion, that she’d stay of her own accord. He knew that he couldn’t bear to lose her, so he was still careful, but he trusted her, and she trusted him.

She never questioned trusting Lawrence until she saw something she wished she hadn’t.

Lawrence would let her take pictures of things around the house, the plants, and herself. There was no harm in that, and sometimes she wanted him to print something so she could have it around the house when he was gone. She was about to make an album on Lawrence’s phone so he could print it for her when she saw something in his camera roll that _definitely _hadn’t been there before: almost a hundred pictures of the same girl in different, lewd poses and positions. ______’s eyes went wide. “Lawrence… why do you have these?” she asked, turning the phone to face Lawrence, who was tending to a plant by the window.

Lawrence turned around, saw the pictures, and was hit with the realization that he _forgot to delete _all of the pictures that were sent to him. “______, I can explain,” he began, putting down his plant cutters and heading over to her.

Before Lawrence could say anything further, ______ felt some tears rising to her eyes. _Why should I be crying over him? _a small part of her brain started asking. _How could I forget about everything that brought me here? _However, those thoughts alone weren’t enough to push away the truth: she was in love with Lawrence, despite everything that told her she shouldn’t be. “Are you getting bored of me?” she asked, starting to move her hand up to wipe away a tear. “I... I can change! I can be better! What do you want me to do?”

“Sh, no, it’s not like that,” Lawrence told her, grabbing her wrists and holding them still. He sighed, looking away for a moment. He didn’t think he’d have to explain himself this soon, he didn’t think he’d have to at all. “Well, uh… listen. When you were sick, I was… I needed to… _relax,_” he started to explain, stressing the word and holding her attention. “You were sick, so I didn’t want you to do anything like that when you were sick. You needed rest, and so I… went online and found someone who could help me. Relax, that is. Help me relax.”

______ sniffled, looking over at the phone again. “But I’ve been better for a week, why do you still have them?” she asked, looking back at Lawrence with glassy eyes.

“I forgot about them, I really did,” Lawrence looked over, grabbed his phone and started deleting every single photo. “See? I don’t care about them; I just care about you. I don’t need anything like that when I have you.”

______ nodded, and Lawrence loosened the grip on her wrists. “I just… I don’t want to be replaced,” she admitted to him.

“I could never replace you. You’re unique, _______. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, and _you are mine,_” Lawrence told her, smiling the entire time before pulling her close to him. “It’ll never happen again.”


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * Vincent fell into an old habit by having a quick screw at the bar.
  * He came home drunk and started talking about it immediately, partly because he felt ashamed.
  * Vincent’s self-loathing robbed you from a proper reaction because he made you feel more obligated to comfort him than to be mad at him.

-

_______ and Vincent had different ideas of a good night out. Vincent wanted to go to Route 66 and ______ wanted to go literally _anywhere _else. She wasn’t a huge fan of the shithole bar, and she hated having to listen to drunk men make demeaning comments in her direction the whole night. Vincent would usually get into a fight over it, and it was an entire ordeal she’d rather not go through. So, when he went this time, she stayed at home and binged her favorite TV show until Vincent got home.

It was around 3 AM when Vincent came stumbling though the door, barely sober enough to steady himself, lock the door and walk over to the place on the couch where _______ was sitting. “_______,” Vincent whined, calling out her name. “I did something bad and I need to talk to you about it.”

Seeing the emotional side of Vincent was always a rollercoaster. She knew that he always thought he was doing the right thing, and when he was emotional like this, she knew it was something that he really cared about. “What is it?” she asked, muting the show and moving over to give him room. She helped him sit down, and she could smell the cheap whiskey on him.

“There was some girl who came to the bar tonight… I hadn’t seen her in a year. Way before we even met,” Vincent started the story, and already, _______’s heart sank. “Anyways, the last time I saw her, I had her bent over the pool table until she was seeing stars. She came up to me, flirting, and she kept drinking with me until I didn’t even think about it until she was laying back on the bar. I… I cheated on you, baby. I’m sorry.”

Before _______ could even have time to react, Vincent suddenly became a drunk, crying mess. _How is this the same man who cut my pants open with a knife the first night we met? _______ thought, watching him. “I know I’m insufferable and I haven’t deluded myself into thinking I deserve you. You’ve made me want to be a better person, _______, and tonight was a mistake. I really mean it. You can’t leave me over one relapse, I promise, nothing like this will happen again.”

“Why even tell me?” ______ asked gently, not wanting to set him off. If Vincent wasn’t sad right now, he would probably get angry, and it was much easier dealing with him when he was like this.

“I had to let you know. If you found out somehow in some other way, then I’d _really _have fucked up,” Vincent replied, sniffling and wiping his remaining tears away. ______ couldn’t help but think they were crocodile tears, but she didn’t dare say anything about it. “I’m sorry, baby. You mean the world to me; I don’t want to hurt you like this. I hate myself for doing it.”

_Then you shouldn’t have done anything in the first place, _______ thought, but she didn’t say anything. She was forced into silence. If she got mad at him, there was a big chance he’d get pissed back and some non-sexual sadism would rise out of Vincent. If she started crying, Vincent would just start spiraling into a worse self-loathing mess than he already was. There was no good way out of this. “It’s fine,” _______ eventually told him. “It was one drunk mistake. I’m not going to leave you, Vince. I promise.”

Vincent smiled a little. “There’s my girl.” The next moment, his face looked green. Probably the cheap whiskey mixed with the spike in emotions. ______ simply stood up, starting to head to the kitchen. “I’ll get you some water and meet you in bed,” she thought, and the moment she turned the corner, she finally allowed herself to cry.


End file.
